My Bodyguard (Lalisa Manoban x Lee Taeyong)
by jennylalis3
Summary: Lalisa Manoban (Blackpink) x Lee Taeyong (NCT)
1. chapter 1

Markas **Besar Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan.**

"Sejak Presiden menyatakan perang untuk memberantas terorisme nuklir pada saat pembukaan KTT keamanan nuklir beberapa waktu yang lalu, para teroris mulai terang-terangan menyatakan aksi mereka" seorang pria berbadan besar berkata dengan lantang.

"Terbukti dengan penyerangan terhadap villa pribadi milik Presiden di Boseong. Meskipun bom dengan daya ledak rendah dan tak menelan korban jiwa tapi peristiwa itu adalah sebuah ancaman nyata—mereka sedang memperingatkan kita dan mencoba menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka tak pernah main-main"

Dalam ruangan yang tak disentuh cahaya lampu, semua mata tertuju pada gambar-gambar yang terpantul dari infocus. Mereka adalah para petinggi angkatan bersenjata bersama dengan badan intelijen Korea Selatan.

Klik.

Lampu di ruangan itu kembali dinyalakan.

"Kami sudah menempatkan agen dan mempertebal pengamanan pada obyek vital Negara dan juga pengamanan ekstra bagi keluarga Presiden"

Orang-orang itu mengangguk raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius.

"Sejauh ini, semua tampak terkendali" kata seorang pria berkaca mata

"Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang belum bisa terlaksana.." pria itu kemudian bergumam

"Apa itu?"

"Putra bungsu Presiden" kata pria itu

"Sejak awal, dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga Presiden yang menolak keras penempatan penjaga disekitarnya. Kondisi saat ini, sangat berbahaya untuk mengikuti keinginannya"

Semua terdiam.

"Kita harus tetap menempatkan seseorang untuk menjaga keamanan putra Presiden. Tempatkan orang itu untuk secara diam-diam menjaganya dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui olehnya. Ingat, pengawasan selama 24 jam"

"Apakah sudah diputuskan siapa yang akan melaksanakan tugas ini?"

"Putra bungsu Presiden masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, untuk mengawasinya 24 jam, orang itu haruslah tidak mencolok dan tidak menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan"

"Aku rasa ada seseorang dengan kriteria yang cocok untuk tugas ini"

Semua memandang ke arah pria yang bersuara itu.

"Lalisa Manoban" katanya mantap.

"Maksud anda adalah Lisa?" seorang pria kurus terkejut

Tatapan mereka kembali tertuju pada layar di hadapan mereka pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah manisnya yang tampak begitu tegas.

"Jenderal, selama ini Lisa selalu diperhadapkan pada tugas-tugas yang sangat berbahaya" seseorang terdengar bergumam, ia sepertinya tak yakin dengan tugas kali ini yang menurut pemikirannya tak sebanding dengan tugas berat lainnya—yang mungkin tak cocok untuk seorang Lalisa Manoban

"Tugas ini tak kalah berat dengan tugas-tugas lainnya" ujar sang Jenderal

"Kurasa semua tahu, seperti apa watak putra bungsu Presiden—kita membutuhkan seseorang yang benar-benar mampu menanganinya, aku rasa Lisa sangat cocok untuk tugas baru ini"

Semua kembali mengangguk mengingat sifat putra bungsu Presiden yang di luar kendali.

"Dalam waktu dekat dia akan segera kembali ke Seoul setelah tugasnya bersama Mossad"

"Tapi—siapa sebenarnya Lalisa Manoban itu?" seseorang bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu menunjukkan bahwa si penanya adalah anggota baru NIS atau National Intelligence Service Korea Selatan sehingga belum tahu segala sesuatu tentang gadis yang sedang dibicarakan sedari tadi.

*

Oleh : lauditta marchia


	2. chapter 2

**Hannyoung High School.**

Koridor sekolah yang dilalui oleh murid-murid, mata mereka tak lepas dari tiga orang pemuda yang berdiri di situ. Para gadis yang berlalu lalang tak melepaskan pandangan dari yang penuh dengan kekaguman pada ketiga murid tampan itu.

"Akhir pekan terasa lama" sungut salah seorang diantara ketiga orang itu. Ten.

Dua orang lainnya hanya tersenyum, Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Why? You have a date?" Jaehyun menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Gadis mana lagi yang berhasil kau jerat?" Taeyong ikut memandangi Ten.

"Kalian berdua—hentikan tatapan itu!" Ten mengurung leher Taeyong dan Jaehyun di bawah apitan kedua lengannya.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun dengan sigap melepaskan diri dari Ten

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati masa mudaku" Ten tersenyum

"Apa kalian berdua hanya ingin menghabiskan hidup kalian dengan membaca buku dan bermain game? Membosankan!"

"Sebaliknya kau, banyak gadis yang kau buat patah hati" kata Taeyong "Jadi, berhati-hatilah!"

Ten tertawa.

"Mengapa tak mencoba untuk mendekati seorang gadis?"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian ini pengecut?" Ten menatap curiga pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong

"Jangan bercanda" Taeyong tertawa kaku.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Ten berkata dengan santai.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Taeyong terpancing dengan perkataan Ten.

"Kau harus merayu seseorang" Ten tersenyum puas.

"Baik" Taeyong berkata tenang

"Tell me now, who's that lucky girl?" ia menatap Ten, begitu percaya diri.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong terlihat kebingungan

"Kau harus merayu seseorang yang muncul dalam hitungan ketiga dari balik tikungan itu"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang Ten.

"Siapapun?" Ten mengangguk atas pertanyaan Taeyong

"Bagaimana jika dalam hitungan ketiga yang terlihat adalah seorang pria?"

"Tanpa pengecualian" Ten tersenyum.

"Are you kidding me?" Taeyong terlihat tak mempercayai ucapan Ten.

"You worried?" selidik Ten "Ehm, perlukah aku membatalkan itu?"

"Stop it!" Jaehyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan melakukannya" ujar Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Ten tentu sudah menduga, Taeyong terlalu angkuh untuk membatalkan tantangan itu.

"Let's see, who's the lucky girl?—or maybe, lucky boy"

Jaehyun tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Ten, sementara mata Taeyong tertanam pada arah tikungan koridor.

"One…two…" Ten mulai menghitung. Mereka menanti dengan rasa penasaran siapa yang akan muncul dari balik koridor "..three…"

Mata ketiga orang itu langsung menangkap seorang gadis yang baru muncul dari balik tikungan itu. Gadis bertubuh semampai dengan rambut blonde. Sorot matanya tampak mencari-cari, sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau cukup beruntung, seorang gadis" Jaehyun memandangi Taeyong.

"Haruskah aku?" Taeyong seperti tak yakin. Mereka menatapi wajah gadis itu.

"Kau ingin membatalkannya? Belum terlambat" Ten terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu tidak. Mari kita lihat, berapa lama gadis itu akan mampu menahan pesona Lee Taeyong yang tampan"

Jaehyun dan Ten hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng. Taeyong melangkah pasti mendekati gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika Taeyong berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang langkahnya.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana kelas XII-1?" gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong tak menjawab, tatapannya terus tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Kau mendengarku?" Gadis itu sedikit heran melihat Taeyong yang tak bergeming bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara.

Melihat tak ada reaksi apapun, gadis itu beranjak namun Taeyong menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Detik selanjutnya Jaehyun dan Ten dibuat terkejut melihat Taeyong yang mendaratkan kecupan di pipi mulus gadis itu. Keduanya saling pandang dan menggeleng heran, tak menyangka Taeyong bisa bertindak sejauh itu.

Taeyong kembali memandangi gadis itu, raut wajah gadis itu tak terlihat terkejut—ia tampak tenang dan ikut memandangi Taeyong dengan tajam.

BUUGGHH!!

Jaehyun dan Ten kembali tersentak menyaksikan sahabat mereka dihadiahi sesuatu, bukan tamparan tapi pukulan yang sangat keras di wajah Taeyong.

"Hey boy!! Who are you??" Gadis itu berkata dengan tegas.

"Kau…!!!" Taeyong menggeram, ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi rahangnya yang serasa bergeser.

Si gadis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong yang belum berkutik, ia masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Jaehyun dan Ten terus memandangi gadis pemberani itu ketika melewati mereka.

Seorang guru memasuki sebuah kelas. Di belakang guru itu, berjalan seorang siswi. Ia berdiri di depan kelas menatap tenang pada seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini perhatian mereka sedang terfokus padanya.

Fokus semua siswa kembali pada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Semuanya—hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru" kata Shin seonsaengnim

"Dia murid pindahan dari Thailand"

"Apa kabar? Aku, Lalisa Manoban" gadis berpotongan rambut pendek itu menunduk pelan. Memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelah cukup untuk pertemuan awal dengan teman-teman barunya. Gadis itu segera menuju ke tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Bel berbunyi panjang menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Semua murid beringsut dari tempat duduk mereka, meninggalkan kelas.

Gadis manis dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang, Lalisa Manoban, hanya duduk termenung. Sesekali matanya mengawasi kumpulan murid laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh darinya—mereka terus memandangi Lisa.

Ia mengeluarkan smart phone dari dalam tas, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah email masuk. Gadis itu segera membuka pesan masuk itu dan dari layar handphone tampak tiga wajah dengan masing-masing penjelasan tentang mereka.

Yah, ketiga laki-laki itu kini sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Lisa. Lisa menyentuh telinganya, memperbaiki sebuah alat pendengar yang sangat kecil—seseorang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Kau sudah terima email itu?" suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Lisa "Meskipun fokus utamamu adalah putra Presiden tapi kedua orang lainnya adalah orang-orang yang dekat dengan putra Presiden"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Lisa, ada sebuah alat yang tertanam rapi dibalik lipatan kerah seragam sekolahnya.

Alat-alat canggih yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Bukankah anak baru itu sangat aneh? Ehm, sejujurnya dia sangat menarik" Ten memandangi Lisa yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia terlalu berani untuk menghadiahi Lee Taeyong yang tampan dengan sebuah pukulan hebat. Bagaimana rasanya?" goda Jaehyun, ia tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku.

"Dia akan menyesal bahwa hari ini pernah terjadi" Taeyong mengepal jari-jarinya, ia terlihat geram dan marah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, bekas pukulan siswa baru itu.

Tentunya mereka tak mengira jika siswa baru di kelas mereka bukanlah seorang gadis biasa.

Lalisa Manoban, Perwira pertama Angkatan Darat dengan pangkat Kapten. Saat ini usianya 19 tahun.

Pertanyaannya,mengapa Lisa adalah seorang Perwira Angkatan Darat disaat gadis-gadis seusianya masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan?

Tentu, karena bangku pendidikan hanyalah sebuah formalitas bagi gadis itu. Si jenius yang membobol kode rahasia keamanan beberapa Negara saat dirinya masih berumur 8 tahun. Dia direkrut secara khusus oleh Angkatan Darat.

Lisa tergabung dalam pasukan elite yang dibentuk dan dilatih untuk melakukan misi perang non konvensional, anti teroris, pengintaian, aksi langsung dan pertahanan luar negeri. Dia sangat terlatih dan dipersenjatai oleh senjata khusus karena tugas anggota pasukan elit yang selalu dilakukan secara diam-diam dan berhubungan dengan informasi rahasia.

Sebelum menerima tugasnya yang baru, Lisa diutus untuk bekerja sama dengan Mossad, salah satu entitas utama dalam Komunitas Intelijen Israel—bertanggungjawab atas pengumpulan intelijen dan operasi-operasi rahasia termasuk kegiatan para militer.

Lisa pernah berada di garis depan saat Korea Selatan mengirim tentara ke Afganistan—gadis itu adalah sniper. Ia cukup ditakuti oleh seprofesinya. Itulah sebabnya ia dikatakan sebagai keajaiban bagi dunia militer Korea Selatan.

Hannyoung high school adalah salah satu sekolah elit di Korea Selatan. Sekolah bergengsi. Sekolah itu memberlakukan peraturan yang sangat ketat bagi siswa-siswinya. Juga satu hal yang cukup mencolok dan membedakannya dari sekolah lain di Korea adalah penempatan para murid di asrama.

Semua siswa Hannyoung diharuskan untuk tinggal di asrama dan hanya bisa keluar asrama pada akhir pekan. Bangunan asrama putra terpisah dari bangunan asrama putri dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Mereka ditempatkan berdasarkan tingkatan. Asrama lantai satu untuk tingkat pertama (kelas X), lantai dua untuk tingkat kedua (kelas XI) dan tentunya lantai tiga untuk tingkat ketiga (kelas XII).

 **3rdfloor, asrama putra…**

Jaehyun dan Ten sedang berada di kamar Taeyong—satu-satunya siswa yang menempatisingle roommengingat setiap kamar harusnya ditempati oleh 2 orang, tentu saja ada pengecualian bagi Taeyong.

"Akh, kau mengalahkanku!" Desis Ten kesal.

Taeyong terkekeh. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bermain game. Jaehyun ikut tersenyum, ia tak pernah berniat tanding game dengan Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba saja telinga ketiga pemuda itu menangkap kegaduhan di luar kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong

"Tak tahu" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Bersama-sama ketiga pemuda tampan itu mencari tahu kegaduhan yang terjadi di asrama. Semua penghuni kamar terlihat berdiri di luar kamar mereka, di sepanjang koridor asrama lantai tiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ten pada seorang siswa .

"Pelanggaran peraturan pertama selama sejarah berdirinya sekolah ini" ujar siswa bernama Taeil.

"Apa maksudnya?" Taeyong menatap Ten. Mereka memandangi Taeil yang menjauh—menuju anak tangga.

"Entahlah"Ten menggeleng.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi" ujar Jaehyun.

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba di lantai tiga. Kedatangan penghuni asrama yang baru adalah hal yang lumrah tapi kali ini semua tak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Ya, mereka memandangi seorang murid pindahan yang baru kemarin memasuki sekolah mereka. Lalisa Manoban. Gadis itu hanya memandang tenang pada semua mata yang terkejut dan keheranan. Lisa membetulkan letak topi yang dipakainya, dengan tas yang menggantung di punggungnya, ia melangkah pasti.

"Aku rasa dia salah masuk asrama" ujar Jaehyun

"Perlukah aku tunjukkan dimana asrama putri berada?" Ten seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja, semua tahu jika laki-laki dan perempuan tak tinggal dalam bangunan asrama yang sama. Lisa berjalan mendekati Taeyong,Jaehyun dan Ten.

"Kau.." tegur Taeyong. Langkah Lisa terhenti "Aku rasa kau berada di tempat yang salah—atau kau ingin membuat perhitungan denganku?" katanya lagi.

Lisa hanya memandangi Taeyong tanpa bersuara, matanya bergeser pada kamar yang pintunya tertutup rapat, tepat di sebelah kamar Taeyong.

Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan segera menghilang di balik pintu. Artinya, Lisa benar-benar tak melakukan kesalahan dengan memasuki asrama itu.


End file.
